Truth of a Malfoy
by Dangerous Lover
Summary: Harry Potter dies on his 16th birthday and from the ashes rises Corin Riese Malfoy. Now he must save the wizarding world from two great evils with the help of his family and a new lover. Oh what is the world in for now. CMSS DM? LMLEP
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, and anyone else with legitimate rights. No profit is being made by this site or the authors it houses, nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form.

A/N: Hey guys i am having trubbile with my computer but i am trying to rewrite The Last but i decided to post this to keep you valtures off my back ; )

Prologue

At the end of the school year, like any other year at Hogwarts, the students were finally free of all the worry and turmoil that the end of term brings.

Well with the exception of one young man, a fifth year known as Harry Potter. He was far from worry free. He was The-Boy-Who-Lived, Savior of the wizarding world, The-boy-who-would-defeat-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, The bloody Gryffindor Golden Boy.

Harry had just lost the only person who really cared about him to the same mad man who had killed his parents, Voldemort. Now he sat alone on the train heading away from his one true home so he could spend the summer holidays as a slave to his muggle, magic hating relatives, the Dursley's.

His semi-short black hair fell haphazardly into his haunted green-eyes as he leaned against the window of his compartment. He was staring out at the nothingness that he could see behind his eyelids when he heard the door to his compartment open and close. He did not turn because he really did not want to see anyone at the moment.

" Harry are you ok?" It was one of Harry's so called best friends. Harry forced a smile onto his face as he turned to see Hermione and Ron standing by the door. Harry tried not to look at their joined hands as he looked at them.

"Yeah guys I'm. Just really don't want to go back to the muggle's." He said with a shrug. Ron seemed to sag with relieve before pushing his flaming red-hair out of his to long face.

"Well, mate if your sure then well just be, uh, going to, study, ya know." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. He pulled Hermione out the door swiftly. When the door closed, Harry let his smile drop and scowled before spelling the door. He turned back to the window and watched as the green Scottish country turned into English cities.

Harry stood up stood up unhurriedly as the train slowly came to a stop. He pulled back on the mask of the martyred hero as he opened the door and strode out into the packed corridor. He went outside and stood silently on the platform as he waited for his uncle.

"Did you hear the news? Lucius Malfoy got released." A voice said to his left. Harry made no indication that he had heard but inwardly quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah I heard, but do you think he'll show up today?" A second voice asked the first.

"Don't know and don't care." The voice sounded further away then before so Harry figured the people had walked away. Suddenly he was hit from behind and stumbled forward slightly.

"Watch it Potter." Draco Malfoy drawled as he brushed off the front of his robe. Harry straightened up and turned to stare at the blond before he turned back to watch the surrounding station for his relatives. Malfoy was shocked to say the least. He could not remember the last time he had not been able to get a rise out of the dark haired boy. "Hey Potter, what's up?"

"I just don't want to fight, ok." Harry said with his back turned towards Draco. Draco made to say something but Harry was not listening, he was to busy looking for his uncle. Just when Draco was about to move away a loud voice caught his attention.

"Boy, you stupid freak, I told you to wait by the entrance." A large beefy man hissed as he drew closer to the two boys. "Making me walk in here with all of your kind walking around."

The blond moved back as he watched the overly large man descend on the only hope of the wizarding world. Many different outcomes came to Draco's mind but never in his wildest dreams would have imagined what was happening in front of him.

"I am sorry Uncle Vernon. I didn't mean to make you angry." Harry said as he bowed his head. Vernon looked around to see if anyone was watching before wrapping his short beefy fingers around the Gryffindor's thins shoulder.

"Yeah, well you did you ungrateful freak. When we get home, you will be lucky if you have food for a month." The beefy man said as he bodily dragged the small boy from the station.

Draco watched the scene with shock written clearly across his face. Not only was he shocked by the actions of Harry Potter but by himself. He had felt an unbearable need to protect the smaller boy from the overly large man. He had thankfully been able to keep himself from ripping the boy from the man's grasp. It would not due to have him rescuing his schoolyard nemesis from his big bad uncle.

The blond walked thoughtfully towards the car in which his father waited. He was trying to figure out way he had felt the urge to protect the man he hated. Draco stopped short as a thought entered his mind, unbidden. He had always protected Potter, kept him grounded when he needed it, given him a vent, and the emotion he had felt was not that of someone protecting an enemy but family.

Draco's eyes widened as the true concept registered in his brain. For years, he had been fighting with Harry Potter not as his rival would but as a big brother would to his younger sibling.

--0--

Harry climbed wearily into the large back seat and waited for his uncle to get in. Vernon Dursley clambered into the car and glared at his nephew through the rear view mirror. 'Only a few months.' Was Harry's only thought as he was taken away from his last lifeline to the wizarding world. He knew deep down that this would be his last summer with the Dursley's. He knew that no matter what anyone said a part of him had already died. It had died with Sirius, and he did not think he would be able to get it back.


	2. Chapter 1: Not Who You Thought

A/N: Hey guys it is currently 3:36 am and i am suffering from a bad case of insomnia so i decided to post this know instead of in the morning. Also i want to say this so i don't get hit... again. My sister has been helping me write and proof my stories for... while as long as i have been writing fanfiction, the only parts she has never seen are the lemons. Well my sister turned 18 not to long ago so she might be posting with me k. well as i said it's late... or early, depending on how you look at it so i'll let you get on with the story.

Mirado

Chapter 1- Not who you thought

The summer had passed much like any other at Number 4 Privet Drive for one Harry Potter. Chores and beatings would be followed by sleepless nights and empty stomachs. As it was, things were just getting into the semi-balance of normal for the Dursley's. They all knew that that the boy was different but ignored it in favor of beating and demoralizing him every chance they got.

It was almost midnight on the eve of his sixteenth birthday, when two owls swept in, while Harry was sitting on his bed. One carrying his Hogwarts letter and the other, a simple muggle envelope bearing his name. Carefully, he lifted his arm to relieve the owls of their burdens. As they flew away, Harry looked over at Hedwig's cage.

It was empty. This was normal now, as it was always empty.

He set his Hogwarts letter aside and reached for the other. He had never seen the beautiful script that flowed over the aged envelope. The green-eyed boy silently slid open the flap and let the yellowed parchment fall into his hand.

To My Green-Eyed Angel,

If you are reading this, then sadly, Voldemort has succeeded in finding James and I and Peter is the traitor. I have spelled this letter to arrive before your sixteenth birthday and hour before midnight if I was no longer alive.

I have so much to tell and I wish I were there to say these things to you. Where do I start?

First, James Potter was not the love of my life. He was my best friend, yes, but not the one I loved. No, that happened to be a Slytherin.

All this started many years ago when I fell in love with Lucius Malfoy. He was right prick to me until our sixth year, when he asked me out. I, of course said yes. For three years, we saw each other, quietly away from prying eyes. Lucius had a standing in the community and I was a Muggleborn. However, that did not matter to Lucius. Then one day, Dumbledore saw fit to sign a wizarding contract in my name since I was an unwed witch under 21. The contract was with the Potter family.

Lucius' Father also signed one with the Black family for Narcissa Black, my best friend.

I saw Lucius one last time before I married James. You, Harry, are the product of that love we shared. I couldn't tell Lucius because then Dumblefuck (excuse my language) would have found out. There are things at work that only he knows about. Things he is not telling and I know you have a great deal to do with them.

I gave birth to you my beautiful child and nearly cried. You looked almost exactly like your father. James who by that time had become my best friend agreed to fake the truth. We placed some powerful glamour charms on you to make you look like James and paraded you around as such. Now we are in hiding and I fear my love will never know that you are his son. Now as it is your birthday the charms will fade and you will look as you did before the spells (only older). After the spells are removed, this letter has been charmed to take you to for your father.

Happy Birthday My Son,

Your Mother,

Lily Evans-Potter

Harry could not believe it. He was a Malfoy. He blinked his eyes and re-read the letter before turning to his clock. It read 5 minutes until midnight. He got up slowly as to not aggravate the wounds on his back. The black haired teen moved in front of his mirror and looked at his reflection. His hair as always was messy (Just like James') and his body lean. He was wearing a pair of old baggy flannel pajama pants that seemed ready to fall of his hips at any moment.

He watched the mirror hoping, praying that the letter still held in his hand was his mom's idea of a joke.

But he knew that it wasn't.

Behind him, the clock changed. Harry doubled over, pain ripped through his body. He could feel every molecule in his body being rearranged. The pain lasted only a few moments but to Harry it seemed a lifetime. When the pain left Harry looked into the mirror again. He gasped at what he saw. His body was still lean but it was clearly more muscular, his hair was no longer black instead it was white-blond with deep auburn highlights and reached to his waist. His eyes well still green were flaked with a rich silver color.

He could only stare at himself before he felt the letter do its thing. He felt the hook like pull behind his navel and soon found himself standing in a large study. In a chair behind a large desk sat non-other then Lucius Malfoy. Harry's mind registered slowly that Draco stood somewhere to his left staring at him. However before he could fully comprehend what was happening the aftereffects of the transformation started to settle in. He could feel the wounds on his bare back open again as he began to fall.

His eyes never left Lucius and before he passed out, he could hear his own voice. "Father!"

A/N: Hey yall i just wanted to say thank you to my reviewers. It sent a warm feeling through me when i opened my email to over 35 email, of course they weren't all reviews but the point is i felt very loved. Now i am holding the next chapter ransom until i get atleast 10 more reviews ok.

K goodnight... or goodmorning

Mirado


	3. Chapter 2: Magic of Family

A/N Sorry guys i was having problems and i couldn't update. I hope you like this chapter. On another note, due to an unforseen accident invalving a zipdrive my computer got a real naste viruse and well ereased all of my stories. i am in the process of going and collecting them from sites but it is a bit of a time consuming process. i hope to start rewritting the chapter for the last but i had it almost completely typed so it is kinda of depressing. anyways i will let you go.

Chapter 2

If someone had told Draco Malfoy that he would spend the better part of his summer worrying about none other then Harry Potter, he would have gotten them a room in St. Mango's before you could say Quidditch. However, as strange as it was that was exactly what he did. Every time he had a moment of spare thought, he found himself replaying the scene from the train station in his head. Every time he closed his eyes he could see the pained look on the other boy's face.

It was fear at its deepest.

Draco watched the golden boy of Gryffindor walk away behind his Uncle with trepidation and fear written all over his body. It was an image that plagued him and sent him to his father for help in the late evening hours of July 30th. He knew that his father and Potter did not have a good relationship but this was eating at his conscience.

His soul.

"I will do what I can for him, Draco but given our history with the boy, it won't be much." Lucius said as he looked over at his son. He had only been home a couple of weeks since his release from custody after the incident at the Department of Mysteries.

He could not do much for Potter as Dumbledore had complete control over the boy. But he was worried, from what Draco had told him, Lily's son, Harry was not the boy everyone thought. Had not led the life they thought.

He remembered the conversations between them about her sister and husband. How much they hated magic and anything to do with it. If they had been left to raise a child with that much power, Lucius shuddered at the images that came to him. Truth be told it sound like the boy was treated even worse then Voldemort's captives and Lucius would rather be dead then at the mercy of the Dark Lord.

"Father, that may not be enough!" Draco screeched as he picked up a glass on the desk in front of him. Without a second thought, he hurled it at the nearest wall and watched it shatter. "He was terrified, Father. I mean really I'm going to piss in my pants sort of terrified. In all the years I have known the boy, I have never seen him that scared."

"I know what you mean Draco. I am worried too but..." Lucius started only to be cut off.

"I am not worried, Father. I am scared." Draco said as he fell dejectedly on to the couch. Lucius sighed and made to stand only to pause as the large grandfather clock in the room began to chime the hour. Not a moment after the last chime struck, the older blond felt something came hurdling through the wards.

With a sharp displacement of air, a figure appeared before them. Lucius fell haphazardly into his chair as he looked at the boy. He was average size with pale skin and long white-blond hair. It took Lucius a moment to realize that the boy had deep red highlights and silver-flecked green-eyes. He was dressed in what Lucius could only call rags. Something he would not even dress his house-elves in let alone a human.

Lucius watched transfixed as the boy crumpled to the floor in a ragged heap.

"Father!" The boy's harsh voice pulled the older man out of his daze. He rushed forward, checking for a pulse on the slender neck as he pushed long hair off the youth's back. Lucius heard Draco gasp and followed his son's gaze. The other young boy's back was riddled with scars and whip marks some of which were still bleeding.

"Go get Severus." Lucius barked as he gently turned the boy over and picked him up. With a sigh at the boy's almost non-existent weight, he carried the small child into one of the bedrooms on the second floor of his mansion. Once the boy was on the bed Lucius spotted a slightly crumpled letter in the boy's hand.

Taking the yellowed and crumpled parchment in his own pale hand, he watched as the word began reshaping in a long forgotten elegant script. Lucius could not stop himself as he began to read the words of a ghost.

Luc,

I sit here writing this letter knowing in my heart I will never see you again face to face. James and I have been marked for death by Voldemort along with Harry. I know there is a traitor amongst us and with his betrayal of trust, I'll not live to see my son grow up.

A son that should have had both of his parents or grow up in a loving family.

As sure as the secret keeper will betray me and mine, Dumbledore will place Harry with my sister. You know all about my sister and her husband.

They hate magic as much as they hate me. As much as Voldemort hates muggle's.

Harry will have the worst life imaginable. I know this in my heart.

Oh, Luc. There are things you need to know. Secrets only James and I know.

Harry is not James' son. He belongs to you.

That last night we spent together, we created a green-eyed angel. James knew this and accepted Harry as his own. He knew as well you and others did, that Dumbledore saw the lot of us as nothing but pawns on a chessboard. We feared if that if he had inkling that Harry was not really a Potter, that harm may come to him. Together we placed charms and glamour's on him and to everyone around him; he was James Potter's son.

And James has never thought otherwise. Harry may not be his child of his blood, but he is of his heart.

All charms and glamour's will disappear at midnight of his 16th birthday, if James or I are not there to renew the spells.

I have set his letter as a portkey to take him to you.

His name is Corin Riese Malfoy. His named for your grandfather and mine. A box with documents will come to you showing the world he is yours.

Harry Potter will disappear. In his place stands Corin.

Love him, Luc. I have seen glimpses of his life. He has led a life of trials and tribulation.

Dumbledore wanted him weak. He did not count on my stubbornness and your strong will.

Take him into your heart, Luc. He needs you. Do not let him push you away.

Love him as I have loved you.

Forever love,

Lily

He dropped rather ungracefully onto the floor when he came to the end of the letter. 'Potter's my son!' Lucius looked at the boy and realized that it was the only logical explanation but then again when was anything in the wizarding word logical.

Just at that moment Severus came into the room. The dark haired wizard was wearing a wrinkled robe that still managed to billow as he rushed in to the room carrying his potions bag.

"I gave Draco a Dreamless Sleep and put him to bed." Severus said as he started his examination of the boy. Lucius held his breath as he waited for his friend to find the tall-tale scar and freak out. "Who is the boy Lucius?"

Lucius felt his heart stop for a moment before picking himself up off the ground and gazing causally at the boy's forehead. To the blond's utter amazement the scar wasn't there. His brain began working a mile a minute. A soft cough brought Lucius back to the situation at hand.

"He's a Malfoy. Corin Riese Malfoy to be exact." Lucius paused before speaking again. "Corin is my son."

A/N Hi guys i am hoping you like this. i have to go, kinda aint suppose to be on. i am currently watching my nephews and they are trying to destroy my living room. Ok R&R people... Review please

M 


	4. Chapter 3: My Scar Did What Now

_A/N _**Hello people! Happy happy Joy Joy. X) Anyways i got a couple of reviews about the scar and this chapter explains it. Joey, my little sister, helped write it and i am very proud. I am so sad because i only have one more chapter written and someone poured soda on the keyboard so it is a little difficult to type. As i said in a previous chapter Joey is working on her Naruto story and should have the first chapter soon. Thanks for reading and stay tuned. X)**

Chapter 3

The scratch of charcoal on parchment could be heard on the soft summer breeze. Corin smiled as he looked down at his sketch, it was not as good as some of the ones he had done earlier in the spring but it was still perfect in its beauty. It was of his brother, Draco, but then many of his pictures were, at least the ones that he showed others.

It was an image of the blond framed in a doorway, his long hair pulled back and his hands in the pockets of his trousers. His face was the picture of shock and surprise, eyebrows raised and a light cigarette hanging from his partly open lips. He stood as if in mid-step, one foot poised and frozen for a step that would not fall. Corin sighed happily, as he placed the last line of the picture.

"Riese, please tell me that is not me." A voice whined from behind him. Corin chuckled softly as he turned to his brother, his own blonde hair falling in his eyes.

"Why Dray if I didn't know any better I would say you just whined." His voice was full of sarcasm. "Now I know that you didn't 'cause pops would kills ya."

"Yeah he would but he would kill as well if you heard you speaking like that." Draco said as he took the sketch from his brother.

"Speaking how brother-mine?" Corin asked will a smirk, it was so peaceful to banter with his brother.

"Like a street urchin." A deep sophisticated voice spoke from behind them. "I though I taught you better then that Corin."

"Father, I am sorry for my deplorable behavior. It will not happen again." The youngest Malfoy said as he turned to his father.

"See that it does not." Lucius responded as he plucked the piece of art out of his eldest sons' hands. He glanced at it briefly before doing a double take. "Well it does look like him…"

"Father!"

"… However, you could do with a better inspiration. He looks so… so awe struck." Lucius handed the picture back to its creator and waited for the boys to stand.

"Well excuse me I had just walked in on my father saying that my brother whom I had come to care for deeply was non-other then the pain in my side Harry Potter." Draco said as he dusted himself off before heading back toward the manor.

"Come Corin my son, Narcissa is home and she wishes to have dinner before you leave for school tomorrow." Lucius said as he led the way after his elder son. "I have spoken with the Headmaster; you will be sorted after the first years."

"Father, does he know?" Corin asked softly still scared that his father would yell at him.

"Know? Know that you are my son? Yes."

"That is not what I meant." The younger blond huffed.

"I know what you meant Corin, and you know the answer to that. Harry Potter died remember. A year ago, he disappeared with out a trace and was declared dead. He does not know that you were Lily's son; all that he knows is what I want him to know. Now remember you are a Malfoy and…"

"And Malfoy is who you are. I understand father." Corin said as he peered up at the older man. "Thanks."

Lucius smiled as he watched his son disappear into their home. "You are welcome my son."

-0-

Corin smiled as he lay on his bed. His bed. It still gave him a thrill to think of anything as his own. Fifteen years with the Dursley's had left its share of emotional as while as physical scares. His bed, his stuff, his room, his family. All his and no one could take it away from him.

He turned slightly and caught his reflection in a mirror. No Scar. It had vanished with the glamour. His father had worked tirelessly for five months before finding the answer. His mother had been truly smart. She had used a slight flaw in magic to her advantage. You see the killing curse being of such advanced magic had to be specified, meaning that if you tried to kill one person but hit another, the curse wouldn't work.

When her son was born, Lily had two birth certificates made On for Corin Malfoy the other for Harry Potter. Her son was both so the curse that Voldemort had specified for Harry Potter did not work and only broke part of the glamour, resulting in the scar. If Lily had lived, she would have fixed it. And when the spell had broken on his sixteenth birthday the scar which had been part of the glamour disappeared along with everything else making his Harry Potter, his magic had even changed. Harry Potter had died leaving no body.

And through another act of genius on Lily's part everything that belonged to Harry Potter was transferred to Corin with his death before the age of seventeen. He really loved his mom. Hell, no one but his family knew that he had ever been Harry Potter and his father was going to keep it that way for as long as possible.

But that wasn't what was making his so happy no, he would be going back to Hogwarts for his seventh year. He had stayed home with his father and 'Cissa for a year so that they could teach him what it was to be a Malfoy and he had to admit there had been a lot to learn. Surprisingly Draco had taken it very well at least until he found out that Corin had been Potter then he had refused to speak to him for almost a month. Well the older blond had gotten over it and said that it made sense to him at least he wouldn't have to look far for his verbal sparing partner.

The only hard thing he had said was getting over the crash he had had on him. Corin had been thoroughly freaked out about that. His father had just laughed and said Malfoy's unlike others did not and never would practice incest. Corin had only felt slightly better.

"Riese go to sleep." 'Cissa's voice sounded from the hall outside his room. "Remember you have to get up early tomorrow."

"I know 'Cissa I am trying." He responded and finally turned onto his side and fell into a restful sleep, dreaming about the havoc he would reek on the world the next day as he arrived for the first time on the train as Corin Riese Malfoy.

_A/N_** Well how do you like them apples. sorry that was for Joey. Hoped you liked it please R&R. I dont know why but everytime i get a good review i start creaking up. But please people i live for the handful of reviews i get and it really makes my day to see them and Alearts anyways again R&R**

**Mirado**

**&**

**Joey**


End file.
